Resources
'''Resources '''are the most important things in the game. Resources Gold Gold is earned anytime when playing a game, Mousey gives you coins at the start of the game. As, gold is easy to get and you can buy some resources maker. In the store, gold can be bought with gems! $15000 - 5 gems $25000 - 10 gems $50000 - 15 gems $150000 - 25 gems $250000 - 35 gems $400000 - 50 gems $1000000 - 75 gems Wood Wood is earned not playing a game but when doing tournaments. Sometimes these are rare to get. Cindy will give you because you will help him. Wood can be bought with gems! 150000 - 35 gems 400000 - 70 gems 600000 - 100 gems 1000000 - 125 gems Timber Timber is really rare, only can get in a collector. These are rare, as nobody will give it. Every tournament if you are level 200+, you can get 200 every tournament. Timber can be bought with gems! 1000 - 40 gems 5000 - 100 gems 10000 - 180 gems 25000 - 250 gems 50000 - 375 gems 100000 - 450 gems 200000 - 600 gems 500000 - 800 gems Collectors Gold Collectors Level 1- 200 per hour | 500 max Level 2- 500 per hour | 1200 max Level 3- 800 per hour | 1800 max Level 4- 1200 per hour | 2500 max Level 5- 2000 per hour | 4100 max Level 6- 2700 per hour | 5200 max Level 7- 4000 per hour | 12150 max Level 8- 5900 per hour | 19535 max Level 9- 9000 per hour | 24390 max Level 10- 14200 per hour 51930 max Level 11- 19370 per hour 71930 max Level 12- 23970 per hour 115034 max Wood Collectors Level 1- 300 per hour | 710 max Level 2- 650 per hour | 1350 max Level 3- 1100 per hour | 2450 max Level 4- 1550 per hour | 4000 max Level 5- 3000 per hour | 7130 max Level 6- 4190 per hour | 9100 max Level 7- 5250 per hour | 10350 max Level 8- 7150 per hour | 14600 max Level 9- 8000 per hour | 16100 max Level 10- 9575 per hour 20250 max Level 11- 11255 per hour 23050 max Level 12- 13500 per hour 27800 max Timber Collector Level 1- 20 per hour | 40 max Level 2- 35 per hour | 75 max Level 3- 50 per hour | 110 max Level 4- 75 per hour | 175 max Level 5- 115 per hour | 225 max Level 6- 140 per hour | 300 max Level 7- 190 per hour | 350 max Level 8- 210 per hour | 420 max Level 9- 280 per hour | 510 max Level 10- 310 per hour 700 max Level 11- 620 per hour 1350 max Level 12- 800 per hour 1610 max Storages Storages are really important. You cannot keep wood, gold or timber without them. Gold Storage Level 1- 1000 max Level 2- 2500 max Level 3- 6500 max Level 4- 11500 max Level 5- 18500 max Level 6- 50000 max Level 7- 100000 max Level 8- 150000 max Level 9- 300000 max Level 10- 800000 max Level 11- 1000000 max Level 12- 2500000 max Wood Storages Level 1- 1000 max Level 2- 2500 max Level 3- 6500 max Level 4- 11500 max Level 5- 18500 max Level 6- 50000 max Level 7- 100000 max Level 8- 150000 max Level 9- 300000 max Level 10- 800000 max Level 11- 1000000 max Level 12- 2500000 max Timber Collector Level 1- 200 max Level 2- 500 max Level 3- 1000 max Level 4- 1500 max Level 5- 3000 max Level 6- 5000 max